


Morning (III) At The Fortress

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Morning [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Breakfast, Challenge Response, Challenges, Community: BradyGirl_12 DCU Challenges, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Food, Holidays, Jewelry, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Romance, Roses, Series, Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Bruce celebrate Valentine’s Day in the Fortress Of Solitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning (III) At The Fortress

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Valentine Day’s sappiness! ;)  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: January 17, 2012  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: January 31, 2012  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 850  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Notes: Written for my [2012 DCU Fic/Art Valentine’s Day Challenge](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/878277.html). Prompts (Traditional): _Red Silk/Satin, Roses (Any Color), Red, White, Jewelry._  
>  The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/13235.html)

_Crystalline love  
Has many facets._

Bruce slowly awakened, cozily warm as he was wrapped in the wonderful heat that emanated from Clark. He felt the strongest arms in the world secure around his torso.

He was grateful for that heat. Despite Clark dialing up a comfortable environment for him, the Fortress’ crystalline architecture always made him feel cold.

Clark stirred awake. “Mmm, good morning.”

“Good morning.”

Clark caressed Bruce’s hair. “Did you have a pleasant night’s sleep?”

“Very pleasant, once I _did_ get to sleep after…”

Clark laughed. “Oh, yeah, _after.”_

Bruce smirked. He opened his eyes, pleased at the homey touches here in the bedroom: the red-yellow-and-blue quilt on the bed over the silver sheets, the silver-framed photographs of Jonathan, Martha and young Clark as a child on the dresser, the second picture that of Clark, Bruce, Dick and Alfred, the Smallville Crows pennant on the wall and a cobalt-blue vase of sunflowers next to the photographs. 

_Warm colors for a crystalline room._

“You relax here and I’ll fix breakfast.” Clark kissed his lover’s ear and Bruce said, “Mmm.” Clark slipped out of bed, shrugging into a red silk robe. He padded barefoot out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen. 

Bruce drifted in and out of sleep but eventually the smell of waffles was too tantalizing to stay in bed. He got out of bed and put on his black silk robe and slippers. He knotted the sash of his robe and went down the hall and into the small breakfast nook. The table was already set with crystal glasses and utensils.

“Have a seat, Bruce. Waffles coming right up,” Clark called from the kitchen.

Bruce complied and shook out the blue linen napkin. He admired the sparkle of the crystalline walls while he waited.

“Here you go.” Clark brought in plates of steaming waffles. Once he set them down he returned to the kitchen, coming back with a pitcher of orange juice and a vase of crystalline roses.

“Wow, those are beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Clark set the vase on the table. “Be right back with coffee.”

“I’ll love you forever,” Bruce said fervently.

Clark laughed and was gone and back quickly, Bruce eagerly taking the proferred cup and drinking the strong brew. “Ahh.”

Clark smiled and dug into his waffles after pouring maple syrup over them. Bruce did the same and enjoyed his waffles. 

“Not as good as Alfred’s, but they’ll do.”

“Thanks!” Clark’s eyes sparkled in amusement. 

Bruce loved the unearthly blue of those eyes, his heart welling with love. He was truly fortunate to have won the heart of the most beautiful man in the world.

_It was a longshot, but I did it._

The roses sparkled with rainbow colors, Bruce wondering if he could ask Clark to see if they could grow these in the Manor gardens.

_Someplace secret and away from nosy people. Alfred will know a place._

“Bruce.” 

“Hmm?”

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Bruce’s head snapped up. “I…”

“It’s okay if you forgot,” Clark said in amusement.

“I didn’t forget. I have your gift,” Bruce huffed.

“Great.”

Bruce looked disgruntled only for a moment, calmly sipping his coffee.

“You have my present, but forgot what day it was today.”

“I know nothing until I’ve had my coffee,” grumbled Bruce as he lifted the cup to his lips. Thank goodness Clark was using the china mugs instead of the crystal ones. There was something disconcerting about coffee floating around in clear crystal.

“Oh.” Still that amusement in Clark’s voice.

They finished breakfast and Clark cleared away the dishes, refilling their mugs. He sipped his coffee, those alluring blue eyes sparkling again.

“What?” Bruce grumped.

“Oh, just… _this!”_

With a blur of superspeed, Clark reached into the wall and drew something out, holding it out to Bruce.

“What’s this?”

“Your gift.” Clark opened his hand.

Bruce’s eyes widened. “It’s beautiful.” He picked up the crystal by its silver chain and turned it around, colors flashing off its faceted surface. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Bruce leaned forward and kissed Clark. The Kryptonian smiled.

“I’ll be in to dress after I finish cleaning up.”

“Okay.” Bruce’s midnight-blue eyes sparkled as they reflected the crystal. He stood and went back to the bedroom, looking down at his gift as he walked. Clark smiled fondly.

& & & & & &

Clark washed, dried and put away the dishes and silverware. He washed the glasses and mugs and put them away. The kitchen was Kryptonian technology mixed in with Earth touches like the coffeepot and breadbox. Most of his food was in the refrigeration unit, which included a freezer, or in bins for fresh fruit and staples like coffee and tea.

Humming to himself, Clark finished tidying up. He headed for the bedroom next and stopped short in the doorway.

Bruce was stretched out on the shimmering silver sheets wearing a sparkling silver thong and his new crystal necklace that glittered around his neck…and nothing else.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he smirked.

Clark’s face broke into a sunshine smile as he shed his robe and headed eagerly for the bed.


End file.
